


When Hearts Collide

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Heart in his throat, Jared reaches the back of the crowd, and can finally see the gate clearly.Its empty, nothing at all visible to explain the commotion, and the air leaves Jared’s chest in a whoosh. Just the wind, he thinks, just the storm getting worse.And then an enormous grey wolf, fur so dark it’s almost black, strides through the gate. It’s so tall its head is on a level with Jared’s heart, and he can’t help himself; he takes a step back. The wolf steps forward again, and trembling, Jared holds his ground this time.The wolf shivers, the light around it seeming to vibrate, then stood before Jared is the most beautiful naked man he’s ever seen.





	When Hearts Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779082/chapters/29159304)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/15584.html)

_**Banner:**_  


_**Divider:**_  


**_Prompt:_**  



End file.
